


Feeling Special

by ring_my_bell



Series: Bing Bing [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Maybe it was finally time to put on the gifted mask.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Bing Bing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Feeling Special

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing i wrote down to follow up my last fic of these 2!
> 
> So, do read it before reading this one!

Higgs had said if Sam wanted to see him, he could just put on his mask and he would know. But what does that even mean? How could he know? For a while, Sam didn’t mess with it, he kept on doing his deliveries, but the golden mask never leaving his belongings. He kept it safely stored all times, like Amelie’s dreamcatcher. Idiotic maybe, to cherish that mask as much as his sister’s dreamcatcher she made him when he was a young boy, but that mask carried the memories of that afternoon and he didn’t want to forget at all, he told himself he wanted to but he didn’t, he didn’t even try to. He carried that blasted mask everywhere, but he never wore it.

He had finished a delivery on Lake Knot City and his reward was… a package of peppermint candy, the prepper he talked to said that they were trying to still confectionate candy for the few children that are left. Useless, he thought but nice, at least to give a sense of normalcy in this apocalyptic world, they were still producing pizzas anyways it’s not like that it’s so different from that, eating is a form of pleasure, he had delivered his fair share of pizzas (which were a pain to deliver in the rocky terrain he had to walk around in and he had to hurry or they’d get cold). 

He descended into his private room, taking out his porter gear and putting his belongings in the table and setting Lou in her little hanger. He looked at the candy he just got. He ate one, it tasted… minty. He didn’t remember the last time he ate something like this, he lives off monster energy drinks and cryptobiotes. Kinda gross, maybe he should worry about his diet. Not like it really mattered, repatriate. Nothing really phased him at this point, he wasn’t allowed to die.

He was chewing on the candy and looked at the mask, he touched it. How long has it been since he saw Higgs? He slowly lifted it up to his face and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror with it, he looked ridiculous. He also could smell his minty breath from the candy within the mask. He made stupid poses in the mirror for awhile, earning some cute laughter from Lou. He played with her with it on as well, she was endeared by the golden accessory.

Time passed and Higgs didn’t appear, he was disappointed. He had hoped to see him, deep down. Guess he just wanted to play with him, as expected from that weirdo.

He was laying down and was about to take it off then he heard a beach jump in front of him, touching the mask.

“I’ll take it off for you.” Higgs said taking the mask off Sam’s face.

He was startled, he was here. Like he said, but this could go wrong if they knew Higgs was in his private room he was done for, the rooms were constantly under surveillance. But he wasn’t wearing his usual look. He… looked like a normal porter, with a cap on. Just like when he gave him that bomb.

“You’re here.” Sam said

“A promise is a promise…” He took the mask off Sam and immediately started kissing him, not even asking this time, but he knew he didn’t have to this time. He was proven right as Sam was even eager than Higgs to kiss him again, they were kissing laid down on the bed, Higgs holding Sam’s hands above him.

Sam couldn’t deny how great it felt for once to lose control, to not be on edge all the time, to let go of his pent up energy.

For once, being touched didn’t scare him. Who would have thought a mental terrorist would be the one able to overcome such barriers. 

They broke apart and caught their breaths. Both of them smiling. “You tasted like candy.”

Sam averted his eyes in embarrassment and laughed. “Yeah, I just ate some.” 

“You know… that was the first time I ever saw your smile.” Higgs said, resting his head in Sam’s chest and taking one of his hands.

“That was the first time I smiled in a long time, well at least in front of someone.” He thought about it, he rarely did smile. He was so grumpy all the time. 

“It’s cute y’know, you should smile more.” He said closing his eyes. 

“Hey don’t sleep now, if they find you here we’re both fucked.” Sam said poking Higgs’ head. 

“Isn’t that the fun of our little dynamic?” He looked at Sam.

Sam didn’t say anything back. They stayed like that for a while, maybe Higgs was napping. Sam didn’t want to disturb him.

He thought about how long they could keep this a secret because well, someone would look in those cameras and they would see Sam, Mr. Aphenphosmphobia himself, kissing an unknown man like his life depended on it and said unknown man looking very similar to a terrorist the UCA was very much afraid of. But he was right. Sam needed a break from all of the bullshit he was dealing with, an escape and Higgs was offering… how could he deny?

Higgs yawned. Sam mindlessly petted his head. Sam ended up yawning as well, he was getting a little sleepy.

He closed his eyes as well, hugging Higgs and trying his best to sleep. It wasn’t that hard in the end, sleeping was so easy when you had company, how Sam missed it. As for Higgs, he never had before and he loved it, being in Sam’s arms was a blessing, his strong arms. 

Oh, poor Sam if he knew how much this terrorist loved him, how much he was obsessed with him… Maybe he’d run away or maybe he’d like it, who knows? 

Their new relationship was dangerous, too dangerous. But Sam didn’t care, all of his barriers going down like they were made of sand and Higgs was the ocean waves that brought them down. 

Whatever the consequences, they didn’t need to think about this now, they were free to enjoy their twisted thing together. 

For once, Sam’s sleep was dreamless and Higgs was empty of nightmares.

\--

When Sam woke up Higgs was nowhere to be found, for the better he thought. He left before they checked up on him.

“Good morning Sam.” The AI told him as he sat up. 

“Hello there, Sam. It’s Heartman.” The voice echoed within his room. Sam’s pulse fastened a little, please don’t let them know who was here. “We weren’t able to draw blood from you yesterday because apparently… You had someone with you.”

“Uh… yeah. Sorry.” He said.

“No worries, we can collect it later. Good for you that you got a date or something.” Heartman said. “I’m amused, really, I never thought I’d see it.”

He sighed in relief. Apparently they weren’t able to identify who it was. Good. “Believe me, I’m just as shocked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I feel like this could have been a good place for smut but... I'm terrible at writing it so I scrapped all the smut parts.


End file.
